This invention pertains to a system, such as an early learning system, for teaching the correct, per se (i.e., intrinsic), pronunciations (sounds) of the plural, different, short-vowel sounds, implemented, for each different vowel, in the context of associated, short-vowel-sound-based words all ending in a common consonant. The system utilizes selective, relative-rotational motion between associated, specific, operatively connected, short-vowel-sound-dedicated pairs of foreground and background carriers which carry, respectively, readably assembleable word-ending and word-beginning word-fragments. In particular, these carriers, which may be either mechanically real, or virtual, in each pair, carry, as just suggested, short, word-ending and word-beginning, assembleable portions of a plurality of same-vowel-sound-employing simple words (such as simple, three-letter words), which word-fragment portions may be “brought together physically readably” for full-word formation (a full-learning element) in readable (visual or tactile, e.g., Braille) paired juxtaposition.
A preferred embodiment and manner of practicing the invention are described herein, for illustration purposes, in conjunction with early learning by young children of the various “short” sounds of the basic vowels in the English language, with these vowels being presented in the contexts of formable, simple, three-letter words which are combined with appropriate consonants. This embodiment of the invention may be designed to work collaboratively with other early-learning tools, such as with basic reading books, which may include supportive content directly related to use of the present invention.
This and all embodiments of the invention may be implemented either in a fully mechanical manner, or in a substantially fully virtual, computer-based manner. Both of these manners are illustrated and described herein, with principal focus being placed upon a manual implementation of the invention which has been found to be especially useful.
An interesting feature of the invention, which results from the way in which the structural aspect of it is configured and utilized, is that the invention provides young learners with elements of surprise and mystery, coupled with just plain fun, in the putting of the system “through its paces”—all in the context of providing such learners with a solid and very unique findamental learning experience.
The various important features and advantages which are offered by the present invention will become more fully apparent now as the description of the invention which follows below is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.